Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal
Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal, usually referred to as Renewal, was a game set in a rebooted incarnation of the Destroy the Godmodder series' canon, being the first game to have such a status. It was created by pionoplayer on June 6, 2017, and ran until its cancellation on January 6, 2018. The goal of the game was to defeat a rising multiversal warlord known as the Godmodder while uncovering his past. Players of the game were known as Descended (a play on the usual term of "Descendants"), capable of warping reality and greatly influencing the course of history. Though the game was set in a rebooted universe, its lore and gameplay had many references to earlier games in the series. It also introduced multiple mechanics to boost player damage, such as callbacks, and SMASHposts. Although Renewal was cancelled, it is well-known as the first serious attempt to reboot the Destroy the Godmodder series that actually stuck, and encouraged others to attempt similar projects. The most notable reboot to follow Renewal would be TT2000's Defeat the Godmodder. DtG:DTG is set in the same universe, albeit far into the past. Synopsis Every universe in Renewal exists in a space known as The Void. The Void is said to be infinite, and impossible to completely govern. In the uncharted regions of the multiverse, a warlord rumored to be an incredibly powerful Godmodder has surfaced. These rumors have led several people to the Godmodder's stronghold, in an attempt at a preemptive strike to prevent an all-out war. Within the ruins of an ancient castle, the players found an obelisk guarded by a massive fire dragon, known as HATRED. Upon HATRED's defeat, and the destruction of the obelisk, players found their powers as Descended increasing. As it turns out, the obelisk had been limiting their powers. The players continued to chase the Godmodder across the planet, slowly whittling down his HP. At one point, they moved into a ruined city, named Aetheria. At the center of Aetheria was another Obelisk and its guardian, the C-MECH-Ω. Defeating that as well, the players pushed the Godmodder further across the planet, until he created a ravine between the two of them. Unfortunately, this was where the official story ended. However, pionoplayer wrote what would've happened next in the last post of Renewal. Gameplay Renewal's gameplay was relatively similar to other Destroy the Godmodder games, with charging, entities, spoils of war, and assists. However, there were new concepts, such as Artifacts, which were objects with special abilities that could be equipped, at the cost of a player's invulnerability; Callbacks, which were references players could drop for a damage boost, or SMASHes, which were damage boosts acquired from posts of sufficient effort. Fighting the Godmodder was slightly different compared to other games. Every 10 HP, the godmodder would acquire a shield, which could only be broken by defeating an Obelisk Guardian, which would then open up the Godmodder's shield, allowing him to take another 10 HP of damage. In addition to breaking the Godmodder's shield, the destruction of an obelisk would've also given players a boost to their potential power. There were three factions a player could join: Anti-Godmodder, Pro-Godmodder, and Neutral. Entities could be any of those factions, and could also be Hostile, or ???. Notable Characters Anti-Godmodders * Acolyte of Val-Elzathor (i just write) * Annabelle Lee (Crusher48) * Daemonette (EternalStruggle) * Enerald (Emerald_Mann) * Ganzfeld Infini (DCCCV) * Sir Heidal of Crosbell (The Blue Knight) * Val'Elzathor (i just write) Pro-Godmodders * JOEbob (JOEbob) * Mirronius Manfred (MrMirrorman) * Thina (Talist) Neutral * TOG (ThatOtherGuy) * Media (TheFlamingToast) Other * Titus Mann, The Godmodder * Spongebob Squarepants * Machin Shin